$C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CT = 47$, $ CJ = 2x + 3$, and $ JT = 4x + 2$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 3} + {4x + 2} = {47}$ Combine like terms: $ 6x + 5 = {47}$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $ 6x = 42$ Divide both sides by $6$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 4({7}) + 2$ Simplify: $ {JT = 28 + 2}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 30}$